


kung pwede na, kung pwede pa

by cherrykrtsk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, jk, ni-research ko but I have things i am not sure of, pero jk lang, robinsons builders hi sana isponsor niyo ako, sponsored by boysen paints, unless???, yung engineering brainrot ko huehuehue
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykrtsk/pseuds/cherrykrtsk
Summary: Kung dati rati bahay at pangarap nilang dalawa ang pinaplano at binubuo nila sa papel, ngayon, tila di nga nila kayang makasama ang isa't isa sa pagbuo ng pangarap ng iba.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	1. hibalag

**Author's Note:**

> naisipan ko na ipopost ko to sa twitter pero baka makalimutan ko naman hahaha chour

_**hibalag ━ an encounter; a friend** _

* * *

“Hala puta!” Sigaw ng isang Kourai habang pinagmamasdan siyang nagtitimpla ng kape. Pangatlong kape na niya for this night actually, ang daming dapat i-finalize before the turn over of one of the classrooms and laboratory buildings ng isang kilalang highschool na tina-trabaho niya for months now. “Humihinga ka pa ba? Blink twice if you need help.” Ikinaway nito ang mga kamay niya sa harap ng kanyang mukha, at inirapan siya ni Kei syempre.

“May tinatapos lang,” itinungga niya ang kape and he wishes it was alcohol kahit smirnoff man lang, o kahit sanmig flavored beer for the weak. “Yung organization donating kasi, from abroad pa and they're very hands on with the project. Tapos darating sila in a week from now to inspect everything before the turn-over.”

Napangiwi si Kourai sa reklamo ni Kei. “At yung contractors, they didn’t even manage the documents for the transition.” the latter placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

“Akala ko ba may katulong ka?” he asked kindly. “Where are the interns under your care?”

And by care they are thrusted into a world they have basic knowledge of, like baby crows forced to fly by pushing them out of the nest and into the ground and leave them with two choices on the fly; they could fall and die or work hard, and survive. “They have exams, I’ve been there before. We all have. Nagi-guilty ako if i make them work too hard.”

“Aaaaw,” another voice has entered and his eyes almost rolls to the back of his head. “Tong baby Kei namin, dati pinapahirapan ka lang ng seniors mo, ngayon you’re breaking the chain.” It was Kenji, who looks like he’s all set to go somewhere special.

“Wew, nag-ayos ka ah.” ani Kourai. He looks up and down the olive haired man. “Dick appointment?”

Kenji gasped,di alam ni Kei whether the gasp was from feeling scandalized or offended by Kourai’s presumption. Kei would like to think it was the latter. “Jesus! Is romance really that dead? Di na ba uso sa edad niyo ang intimacy with the intent to marry?”

“You’re three years older than us,” Kei snorted. “Calm down, and umalis ka na nga. You’re stinking the whole firm with your obnoxious axe body spray.”

“Ang harsh mo namang magsalita, sige na nga. Ah, teka nga pala,” he grabs his coat from a chair. “Nabasa mo na ba yung email sayo, a potential client wants to meet up, well Oomimi told me so, yung land surveyor remember him? I don’t even think na may architect na yung client.”

‘I haven’t checked yet,” he gets his phone and scrolls down to the endless amount of emails from friends, Lina from jobstreet that he doesn't know how to make stop, and partners and clients who thank him for his efforts. His eyes land on an email dated a day ago, from a certain Tooru and Hajime Iwaizumi, asking him if he has the time to look over their proposed project. “Okay, I suppose I have the time. Kourai, you want in?”

“No thanks, may tinatapos pa ako dun sa site.” He takes Kei’s coffee and makes a bee line out the door, Kei soon kicks out Kenji after who’s flossing right in front of him.

  
  
  
  


* * *

He meets Oikawa and Hajime two weeks later, they’re sitting in front of his desk with kind smiles on their faces, in Iwaizumi at least, but the Tooru guy looked very excited and eager. Oikawa is a talker, telling him all about themselves. That they recently got married after eleven years of being in a elationship, nice, kung sana di siya naging selfish edi siguro ganito rin sila, eleven years at kasal. Hala teka. “We actually thought about doing it on our own,” sabi nito bigla na parang nahihiya. “Y’know, designing the house, landscaping, but there are actually so many things to consider na beyond our comprehension na.”

“Hon, pinaganda mo lang, nanuod ka lang naman ng house tour ni Loisa  ━” tinakpan ni Oikawa ang bibig ang bibig ng asawa at kasunod nito ang sabay nilang paghalakhak. To think they’d look so cute and perfect for each other, then maybe romance isn’t dead talaga. Maybe romance is just dormant. Or maybe it depends on the person, but for Kei, even tough sa dinami daming instances na nagsasa-sanaol siya sa isip niya, he can’t find the energy to exert in doing such things. Meeting people, knowing people. That’s exhausting.

They talked and talked about the things they want in their home. They basically just want a few guest rooms and let it be a safe haven for their dogs and children that they haven’t exactly discussed but are not completely disregarding it’s possibility either. “So, I’d like to ask also, have you guys established a budget?”

“Oh yeah, but we aren’t sure about it.” sagot nung Hajime.

“It’s okay, we have qualified people in our firm that can help you look over budgets for the construction and even in detailed budgeting and cost of the things you want in your house.”

“Okay, we were thinking of ten million kasi,” Tooru pouted. “Is that too little?”

“No… actually, that’s perfect.”

“Sure? We’re willing to spend! Just to make this house perfect, it has to be!” Tooru then shows him his pinterest board and oh boy, does he want it to be very perfect. They seem very well off naman, so who is Kei to dictate what the hell would they do with their money, so he listens and nods along whatever the other is saying. He just notes at the end that some of these ideas are not really applicable to the building requirements in the Philippines, and obviously he has to inspect the site where the construction will take place.

“If you want,” he tells them. “Pwede ko kayong i-refer to an architect I know, she does amazing buildings and residences, let me pull up her portfolio…” Oikawa shakes his hands as if saying no, halting whatever Kei was about to do.

“We know a guy, don’t worry.” He watches as Oikawa scrolls down his phone, as if looking for something. “He designed my parents' future mausoleum, they like to prepare. And I guess, our family’s summer house in Siquijor kaya we trust him.”

“Oh, then that’s okay.” Kei gets a green notepad and a pen, preparing to write down the architect’s name. “Can I have his name? I would definitely like to talk to him about the project, or he’s come up with a rough sketch so I have an idea on what we’re working with?”

“His name is Tetsurou Kuroo,” If he had some water he’d be choking on it, if he had something other than a pen on his hand he would’ve flung it so far away. If people aren’t there who expect him to be professional he’d surely grab his phone and whine to Hitoka and Tadashi who always offer him a inuman sesh right after work. If he was only a little bit younger, none the wiser, he’d probably do all these things. But Kei is a grown adult, and a 21 year old Kei would never be proud of his 29 year old self if it still harbors something other than indifference and detachment towards Tetsurou Kuroo.

“Oh…” but for the first three seconds of hearing that name again, leaves him scrambling for his defenses. “He’s good.”

“Diba? Have you worked with him? Or met him?”

Oo sa plates ko, sa projects niya. But obviously he can’t say that.

“Not really, but I’m… a fan of his works, like…” The Iwaizumi look at him expectantly as if they're very curious about what Kei likes about Kuroo’s work. But you see, along with heartache, was the bitterness, and Kei can be very petty when he’s bitter. He tuned Kuroo out of his life, therefore, he doesn’t really know what to say about his works. “Can I see your parent’s mausoleum? I don’t think I have heard about it just yet.”

Immediately the subject was changed and Tooru gladly talked to him about the buildings fashioned like the ones in Castle Howard, just as his parents wanted, and that spares Kei for now.

  
  
  


* * *

It spares him, but at the same, he again became the butt of the joke.

“Ampota, seryoso?” Itong si Hitoka kahit nasa kabuwanan na hala todo pa rin ang pagtawa. She hasn’t stopped laughing apparently from the point when Kei texted her and Tadashi all about it before driving off to their apartment. “So? Kikitain mo? Tapos mare-realise mo ulit na naging unfair ka? Tapos malulungkot ka, tapos ending ikaw pa yung galit at umiiwas?”

Masamang manakit ng buntis pero kahit pitik lang, gusto lang ni Tsukishima pitikin kaunti tong bibig nitong si Hitoka. 

“Sige, meet up kayo Kei! Baka pwede na, baka pwede pa.”

Di naman yun ganun kadali. Maliban sa pride at sa ilang taong effort na masasayang, at… isa pa wala siya sa lugar para magdemand ng ganun sa tao, nakakahiya. He’s probably relieved that he’s gotten rid of Kei out of his life. “Ano ako tanga?” parang tatango na sana si Tadashi na nagtitimpla ng gatas but Kei stopped him. “And ang tagal na nun, and we weren’t compatible diba. Sabi niya nakakasakal ako?” He takes pride in knowing he can laugh and joke about what has haunted him for months, years.

Nagpaalam na siya sa mga kaibigan at dumiretso na sa sarili niyang apartment, he greeted the guards na nasa entrance at dumiretso sa elevator at nakipagsiksikan sa mga lasing na mga college students, someone even was so close o puking. Ipinikit nalang niya ang kanyang mga mata imagining the cold shower he’ll be getting later and the cold spaghetti he’ll eat habang bubulshitin ang mga documents that he took home.

* * *

Sa kalagitnaan ng araw, five days later nang unang pagkikita niya with the Iwaizumi’s he received a call, asking if he’s free to eat lunch with the couple and he agreed since wala naman siyang masyadong ginagawa aside from talking with a friend of his who specializes on interior designing. They ask him to meet them at a restaurant a drive away from the office, at nauna siyang dumating. Nakaupo na siya sa table where he was led to by one of the hostesses, and everytime the door opens he alerts himself but never looks up, a trick he has learned to avoid awkward glances and stare downs.

Nakatuon lang ang kanyang mga sa cellphone when he sees someone heading over from his periphery, thinking it was Tooru, he looks up to greet him when he sees a familiar face that he didn’t expect to see so soon. “Uh…” the other looks surprised as well.

“Oy,” it was lame and it was awkward. “Uh, do I have the wrong table?”

“Tooru and Hajime right?” tanong ni Kei sa kanya. “I mean, you’d like to meet them as well.”

“Ah oo,” napangiwi sila sa tunog ng upuan sa sahig habang dinadrag ito ni Kuroo. “Ikaw pala yung engineer na sinasabi nila.”

“Oo.” Ang awkward, parang there’s so many things that are wrong in this meeting. Like they’re both not ready to see each other again and bigla-igla nalang, they’re thrusted into each other’s lives without any warnings. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin, kung ano ang gagawin around Kuroo. And to think he gave this man his whole heart once. To think na he used to be with Kei just giggling and pressing soft kisses on the junction of his neck and shoulders. To think that this was the man he used to spend the day talking to, but now they can’t seem to find the right words to say. They ran out of things to say.

“So…” the older tries to break the ice. “Naka-order ka na ba?”

“Ah, di pa.” he flips through the menu ngunit parang gusto niya lang isarado ulit sa mahal ng presyo.

“Oh, then we should, alam ko naman ang gusto nina Haj and Tooru, ikaw seafood pasta pa rin?”

“Ah,” Yes, things have changed. Between them. And as individuals. “I developed a seafood allergy, a few years ago.”

“Oh, bummer.”

When the clock struck 12 saktong pagdating nina Hajime and Tooru na sorang apologetic, traffic raw kasi. Inilabas naman pagkatapos ang food na iorder ni Kuroo kanina and yung kay Kei na just a caprese salad and Kuroo who ordered some pork ragu with ravioli.

“Thank you guys for sparing us your time ha, on such a short notice. Si Iwa-chan kasi! Atat!” Tooru took a large bite of his bruschetta. “By the way have you guys introduced yourselves with each other?”

“Uh, Architect Kuroo and I-”

“Yeah, he’s a junior dati when I was in college.”

Tooru and Hajime’s expression mirrors the surprised pikachu face meme that Hinata kept sending him at one point, and Kei does remember denying knowing the latter.

“Oh,” He doesn’t like how honey practically dripped from oikawa’s words. “So, you went to college in Yale too Kei?”

“I met him before leaving for Yale for my master’s, don’t get it confused.” Kuroo says those words as if he has been practicing this for years while Kei can barely get a word out.

But he swallows a lump on his throat. Kuroo is doing good, he’s over it, kaya what’s his excuse? “Architect Kuroo and I shared a few classes.”

“I was surprised,” and apparently so was kei when Hajime started to speak. “Sabi mo kasi you didn’t know him, or you didn’t work with him yet.”

Naibuga ni Tooru ang ininom na sparkling water, pero buti di tumalsik sa kanila. “Ano ba? Ingat naman hon.” Kei tuned them out kasi nakakahiya, siya nga yung may atraso kay Kuroo and he was the one who has the audacity to act like they haven’t ever met. Nakakahiya, he tried to take a peek at Kuroo’s expression but regretted it when cold hard eyes met his own. Bwesit, gusto niyang bumalik sa office at i-suffocate ang sarili sa mabahong perfume ni Kenji.

Dinner after that was awkward, at least for Kei kasi he has never looked up from his salad that he didn’t even finish. Nawala nalang yung appetite niya. Tumatango lang siya sa lahat ng sinasabi nina Kuroo, Hajime and Oikawa.

Their plan to check out the plot of land this Saturday, umo-o siya.

And since it’s in an upper class subdivision they have to find out some building codes and standards, even with the plumbing. At this point Kei was already making a checklist in his head on the things he has to do. They also invited Kuroo who agreed, without sparing him a glance. This marks the start of their gruelling pre-design phase.


	2. pahiyom

_**Pahiyom - a sweet smile** _

* * *

“Babarilin niya yung tao,” at napanood ng nila na ginawa iyon ng tao. “Tapos tatakas siya,” a few seconds later, the person is on his feet as if escaping. “Tapos, di na siya maabutan ng pulis.”

“By,” Atsumu sighed exasperatedly sa kasintahan na nakasandal sa dib-dib niya. “Pwede bang lagyan ko ng scotch tape yung bibig ni Kei, kanina pa yan eh.”

“Kahit you put epoxy pa,” sagot naman ni Tobio na panay kain sa popcorn na kanina niya pang sino-solo kahit si Kei yung nagluto, and not to mention, nasa pamamahay sila ni Kei. Apparently, ang dami palang nasabi ni Hitoka sa closest friends nila, and of course, they tried to check on him. Spending time with him, to make sure na he’s alright. Nauna na sila Kyoutani at Koganegawa, na pinilit siyang mag-mcdo noong isang araw, and finally these two na bigla nalang sumulpot sa Huwebes na wala siyang trabaho, at isinarado ang mga bintana sabay pag-agaw ng remote mula sa kanya. Movie marathon daw, mga walang hiya. “Nahihiya naman ako sa inyo, di nga kayo nagtext na darating pala kayo.”

“Baka di mo kasi di mo kami pagbubuksan kung alam mo na papunta kami.” sabi ni Atsumu habang kinakapa ang remote na inuupan niya.

“At least you guys are self aware…”

“May sinabi nga pala si Hitoka.” ayan na.

Napakunot ang noo ni Kei sa sinabi ni Tobio, naalala na naman niya ang nangyari nung isang araw at ang pag-igting ng panga ni Kuroo habang tinitingnan siya. “Wag mo ng pansinin yun, gumagawa lang yun ng isyu kasi bored.”

“Weh?”

“Oo nga.”

“Sigurado ka na di ka na ulit magwa-wallow in sadness?” Ang conyo talaga ntong si Tobio! Ito ba yung comfort na nasaisip ni Hitoka? He appreciates it, pero he can’t possibly take this seriously. “You just met a few days ago too, pero you’re already in reclusion. Was it that hard to face him? Or, may something ba that happened?”

Kei’s lack of response must’ve said it all. “So may nangyari nga,” this time it was Atsumu. “Kwento ka naman.”

Wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung magku-kwento siya diba? He’s known these people for years, saksi sila sa mga uhog at iyak niya kay Tetsurou at narinig na nila ang lahat ng dapat nilang marinig, mula sa ligawan, hanggang naging sila at hanggang matapos ang relasyon na kanilang pinag-ingatan. “Ayun, nagkita kami, tapos hindi ako ready. And the week before, nasabi ko sa client ko na di ko siya kilala,” they look at him with concern on their faces. “And they may have let it slip na I said that, and Kuroo kinda… he kinda, ewan, I can’t seem to find out what he was thinking that time.”

Sinisiko ni Tobio si Atsumu para ikalas niya ang paghawak sa kanya, para makaupo siya ng maayos. Ginawa naman ito ng boyfriend niya. “He must be thinking na, I truly have the audacity to make him look like an idiot or… to deny him. But, di ko alam naman kasi na we have to meet so soon! Na he’s not petty enough pala, to ignore me even after we broke up like that! I didn’t know he’d… talk to me. Like, basta.”

“None of what you said made sense but congrats on opening up.” Napa-aray si Atsumu ng hinampas siya ni Tobio ng throw pillow.

“So you’re just, nahihiya, cause you denied ever meeting him, while he wholeheartedly told them na you did. And not a single part of him hesitated kahit nasaktan mo siya, and you wish you did like, the same? And nahihiya ka to face him later, when you have to work together?”

Sapul na sapul.

“And what about it?” Ini-angat ni Kei ang mga mata at nakita niya si Atsumu na tumatawa sa sinasabi ni Tobio. “Just because you caused the breakup doesn’t mean it was easy on you too. Acting like you don’t know the person is fine, because your history has the possibility of complicating and compromising your work.”

Okay. So okay yung ginawa niya? Honestly that's what Kei needs to hear right now, support. His brain is at peace knowing that someone actually finds his actions acceptable and logical and that’s what matters right now. Finally makakahinga na siya ng maluwag.

* * *

**_12 years ago, June 20XX_ **

GE-1 o Understanding the self, kung saan tinatalakay nila ang pagbabago sa emosyon ng kabataan na nagtatransisyon into adulthood. Ito ang unang klase niya sa Tuesdays at kahit 7 am pa lang ang pasok, minabuti na niyang dumating 30 minutes early para makapili na siya ng upuan sa harap. Fifteen minutes later dumating si Tobio na nag-engineering at Hitoka na nasa fine arts, umupo sa gilid niya and finally, dumatig si Atsumu (PT) na nakapajama pa, dahil malapit lang naman ang building sa school dorm na tinitirhan niya. Kahapon lang nagstart ang first semester nila sa university na ito kaya wala muna silang masyadong ini-expect sa mga teachers especially sa mga minor subjects.

Para kay Kei, marami pa siyang masyadong di naiintindahn. Di rin siya masyadong pamilyar sa mga building ng university kaya minsan naliligaw pa siya, ni hindi nga nila alam ni Tobio kung ano yang PICE memebership na pinababayaran sa kanila. Hindi nga nila alam kung saan magbabayad.

It’s confusing, and worse, you’re on your own. Well, there’s Tobio of course pero di naman lahat ng subjects magkasama sila.

Pumatak ang kinse minutos pagkatapos ang alas siyete, biglang nagsilabasan ang mga tao, yung iba sa kanila parang from upper years.

“Bakit sila lumalabas? Wala bang pasok?” tanong ni Atsumu.

“Baka it’s the fifteen minute rule? Like, people get to go out after fifteen minutes?” Tila di rin sure si Tobio na nakasimangot, sino ba naman kasi ang gustong gumising at maligo ng napakaaga tapos ending wala pala yung professor.

“May ganyan ba? Bakit nung highschool, paglate yung teacher, iniintindi lang nain? Pwede naman palang lumabas.”

Hitoka sighed. “College kasi ‘to!”

Handa ng tumayo si Kei at umuwi sa apartment na shini-share niya at ng kuya niya ng biglang may sumulpot, natahimik sila sa pag-iisip na baka yun na yung prof pero sa pormahan nito ng oversized shirt na pula at shorts, imposible iyon. “Hey, GE1-C right?”

Umo-o sila, lumingon si Kei at nakita niya na may ibang tao pa pala sa room, di lang sila. They look lost as well. “Doctor Galvez the head of Psych dept asked me guys to tell you na ano, wala pang prof for this subject. Kayo lang ba?”

“Uh,” simula ni Atsumu. “Umalis na yung iba.”

“Ah okay, nakagawa na ba kayo ng group or GC?”

Umiling silang lahat kaya napatawa yung lalaki. “Sige nalang, kung sinong gustong magvolunteer, gagawa ng GC, isulat niyo yung facebook name niyo in a one whole yellow pad, para it’s easier to disseminate the information.”

“Kei po k’ya! Responsible to eh!” Putangina ni Atsumu.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kei, at nagtama ang mga mata nila nung lalaki. Ayaw niya, at isa pa… wala naman siyang plano na magstep in at mag-volunteer in any classroom position dahil sawang-sawa na siya sa mga iyan, may namumuo na ngang writer’s callous sa kanang kamay niya. Ikaw ba naman gawing secretary sa buong elementary at highschool kasi maganda yung penmanship mo, di ka ba naman ba mapapagod?

“Ay di pwede yang nagvo-volunteer ng iba, ikaw nalang! Ano pangalan mo?”

“Ha? Uh… Atsumu po.”

“Okay sige, ibigay niyo kay Atsumu ang list of names niyo and Atsumu you can message daw the psychology department so they can include you in the GC of their class beedles.”

Syempre umangal si Atsumu na tamad pa sa lahat ng tamad. Pero in the end ginawa niya rin naman.

And Kei is thankful, kasi it’s as if the guy has read his mind.

They didn’t even know each other back then.

* * *

**_Now,_ **

“Kanino tong J.Co na nasa break room? And pwede manghingi?” sigaw ni Kenji mula sa breakroom nila, si Engineer Takeda na may inaayos na mga papel naman ay nagsalita at sinabi nito na it’s for everyone naman, even the interns who looked very happy for some free food. Si Moniwa, nag-offer na bumili ng sotdrinks sa convenience store sa first floor ng kinatatayuan ng office nila.

Friday ngayon, aside from payday, ngayon rin niya pupuntahan ang lote na pagtatayuan ng bagong project na gagawin niya. At kasama niya si Kuroo, well di pa siya sigurado but unlike the last time, mas okay na siguro na mag-assume na he’ll be present throughout this whole ordeal and Kei just has to get used to that. Kasi like Tobio told him, Kei’s just being professional, ginagawa niya lang naman ang trabaho niya, and his work doesn’t end on doing the math, planning projects and constructing a foundation that doesn’t collapse alone, he has to work with people and ensure that his client’s gets to live their dream, or they get to live in it.

“Is Engineer Tsukishima here?” Iniangat ni Kei ang tingin at nakita si Tooru na binuksan ang pinto ng office nila. “Hi! We’re heading now to the lot, do you wanna join us?”

“Sure,” he grabs his messenger bag and waves goodbye to the people at the office. Once he’s out he tells Tooru na he’ll meet them outside kasi kukunin pa niya yung sasakyan niya from parking.

“Join us nalang, we brought our car naman!” he couldn’t say no kasi Tooru’s smile was so wide and genuine. Kaya napa-oo nalang siya. Di rin niya ata kinonsider ang possibility na nandun si Kuroo kasama nila kasi his steps faltered when they’re just a few feet away from where the Tooru and Hajime has their car parked.

Milagro nalang na nagawa niya pang buksan yung car door at umupo sa gilid ni Kuroo na may tini-text yata sa cellphone niya. He exchanged a few greetings with Hajime and mumbled some to Kuroo , when he didn’t hear him say it back, ibinaling nalang niya nag atensyon sa labas ng bintana. Then the car drove off.

* * *

**_12 years ago, June 20XX_ **

Patapos na ang June na unang buwan ng pag-aaral ni Kei sa kolehiyo, at dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan simula noong sa GE1 fiasco pero hanggang ngayon wala pa rin silang prof. Di naman siya nagrereklamo, it’s just that, sayang tuition.

Ngayon, Biyernes at papunta si Kei sa panghuling klase niya sa araw at yun ay Draw kaya dala dala niya ang mga mamahalin at branded na mga gamit, nagtext rin si Tobio na male-late siya and he’s fine with it. He noticed kasi that his friend is struggling with adjusting sa course and has expressed na maybe he wants to shift to another one for the next semester.

Feeling na kabisado na niya ang room na pinupuntahan niya every Thursday at Friday, hindi na niya chineck pa sa cellphone ang class schedule at room assigned niya. Wala pang masyadong tao kaya umupo siya likod. Little by little, dumami ang mga tao pero di niya inangat ang ulo mula sa pinapanood na videos sa instagram. May class beedle kanina na nag-announce na darating lang daw yng teacher pero male-late ng few minutes, they’re asking the students to stay. He sent a quick text to Tobio saying that that was the case and to hurry his ass up. He received a text back pero di na niya binasa.

Maya maya, nandiyan na yung prof at may umupo sa gilid niya. Thinking it was Tobio ibinaling nya ang atensiyon niya dito but was surprised that it wasn’t who he expected, instead it’s a familiar face. Yung Kuya na nagpagawa ng GC.

Ibinuka niya ang bibig, prepared to tell the guy that that seat is for his friend, until the teacher said something. “Okay get your one whole sheet of yellow pad and answer the questions on the projector about your lesson in application of derivatives.”

Una ang dami kaagad na mali. Di naman lalaki ang teacher nila sa draw, at pangalawa, ano yung application of derivatives? Di pa nila natatalakay yun. May idea siya kung ano yung derivatives pero, does he really?

“Wala kang papel?” Kuya guy said, already prepared to rip off a piece from his pad. “Ngayon lang kita nakita dito ah, ngayon ka lang nabigyan ng subject?”

“Uh, no... “ binigyan siya nito ng papel. “Kasi…” Kei could feel the hiya creeping up on his face. “This isn’t my subject kasi, I think I made a mistake sa rooms.”

“Yang mga nagsasalita diyan sa likod,” the teacher said sharply. “Sige, lakasan niyo pa.”

Kei pretended na he was answering but honestly he just wants to get out of that class, the teacher looks very strict and baka kung ano na ang ginagawa nila sa draw ngayon, he can’t miss that class. Kuya guy on the other hand was giggling behind his hand, while he breezes through the questions. “Malas naman, ano sana class mo ngayon?”

“Engineering Drawing,”

“From CED ka rin? First year?”

“Oo… Nalito lang ako, dapat may class ako ngayon sa fourth floor.”

“Nasa third floor tayo,” Kuya guy laughed. Seriously, gusto na ni Kei na lamunin siya ng lupa. “May friends kaba sa class na yun, send them a message. Baka they can tell your teacher that you’ll be late. In the meantime, I’ll help you get out.”

“Ha? Paano?” Kei can always say na he’s gonna go to the toilet but that risks the teacher possibly knowing na di siya taga rito at baka mapahiya pa siya. And second, he bought quite a big back for his materials, di niya pwedeng iwan to dito.

“Just pretend to answer, and akin na bag mo,” Kinuha naman yun ni Kei at pinakita kay Kuroo, sinenyasan siya nito na ibaba yung bag sa sahig. Still confused, ginawa rin iyon ni Kei at may tinapik siya na estudyante, the one on Kei’s right. “Pare, may lalabas, tulak mo nga yung bag dun sa pinto.”

Parang sanay na lahat ng tao sa ganitong gawain becasue the moment Kuya guy said it, legs started passing his bag gently till it reached the door. “Now, wait for me ha. I’ll just answer this and I can get you out.” nagwink pa siya. Normally Kei would get irritated or skeptical, but right now all he feels is giddiness.

Kei pretended to write as well, he even made up a name para di ma-trace yung kahihiyan na nagawa niya, mistaking another room, giving someone trouble. And then suddenly, kuya guy stretched his arms, and he announced loudly. “Seeeeeeer, may we go out. Ihi lang kami?”

Obviously that has everyone else looking to their direction. “That’s new,” their teacher said.

“Luh sir, girls nga nagdadala ng buong baranggay sa CR.”

And that caused some girls to angal and the boys to agree. It caused so much noise and commotion kaya they slipped away easily.

When they got out Kei already had his bag and kuya guy by his side. “Thank you!” Kei exclaimed genuinely.

“No problem! I’ve been there before, yung akin lang may groupings pala sila and performance. I had to learn some lines on the fly, y’know to get into character.” he held out his hand. “Tetsurou Kuroo nga pala, Arki, ikaw?”

“Kei Tsukishima. Civil.”

“Nice meeting you Kei!”

Napalunok si Kei, at nasabi niya sa sarili na isa siyang tanga. Nginitian nga lang at tinulungan ng gwapo eh kini-kilig na siya dito. “Nice meeting you rin, at salamat. Like really, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Bili mo nalang ako ng gulaman at kwek-kwek the next time you see me.”

‘Pucha, ang gwapo niya talaga pag ngumingiti.’

“Sige…” He snapped out of his daze, may pasok pa siya. “Uh, I need to go up, the floor… I’m already forty minutes late, baka na mark na nga ako as absent.”

“Gusto mo ihatid kita?”

“Hindi na. Okay lang, I’ll just face this one.”

“Okay?”

Nagpaalam sila sa isa’t isa at naglakad si Kei patungo sa fourth floor gamit ang ramp. Pagdating niya doon, syempre napuna ng prof niya yung pagiging late niya at di nagtigil ang kaka-tanong ni Tobio kung saang lugar siya inilagay ng Diyos sa pagitan ng alas dos at alas dos y media at bakit ngayon lang siya nagpakita. He tells them the story when they meet up for dinner with the other later that afternoon and they teased him all about it. But frankly, he didn’t care. Napahiya man, okay lang, gwapo naman yung tumulong sa kanya.

* * *

**_Now,_ **

“And here we are,” They arrived in a vacant but gated lot in an exclusive  community. The first thing that Kei notices when he sees the houses right next to it is the uniformity of color, lahat ng bahay puti, may black na gate and he wonders if it is because of the HOA, an unspoken agreement na puti lahat ng bahay on this street or merely a call for consistency.

“We bought this from a friend who wanted to build something here but in the end settled somewhere more peaceful with his boyfriend and cats. It’s near to Hajime’s work rin. What do you think Engineer Kei?”

“This land has been surveyed before already?” Kei asked.

“Yeah, but the paperwork isn’t ready I think?” Hajime answered.

“That’s fine, but we have to have a schematic design and get some construction documents before we can apply for a building permit.”

“Oh, we asked Kuroo to give us a rough sketch. Kinulit namin siya the whole week so sorry if parang drawing ng bata yung makikita mo.” Kuroo gets a neatly rolled sketch paper on the back of the car and handed it to Kei.

Di naman drawing pambata.

Maybe he said it loudly because immediately, Oikawa was eager to look at the paper where the design is drawn so neatly. It was a plan for a three storey house and a glass pool. Kei bit his lip, this shit really wouldn’t be cheap. And while he’s looking more and more, he can’t help but notice some areas and things that can cause complication on the structural integrity of the building.

Kei looked at Kuroo and it seems like the other is aware about it. “It’s not a final design, and I’m aware of the things that can interfere with the structural integrity and some plumbing, di yan final. Just an idea of what they want their house to be.”

“Oh.” He can work with that. “I’ll wait for it then, so we can proceed rin in getting other documents like for the plumbing, sanitation and such.” Kuroo nodded and when Kei made sure he had nothing else to say he turned to the couple. “Um, do you have a contractor in mind para we can go through with a negotiated bidding, or wala pa because I know the firm can find one that’s up to your standards.”

“Actually wala pa, and we’re worried about that too.” It’s now Hajime talking. “Isn’t contractor fraud far too common in this industry? They do substandard work, with substandard materials, I don’t want that to happen.”

No one does.

“I know someone po, he’s unavailable ngayon but in a few weeks he’ll be finished with his work.” He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him. “His name is Sachirou Hirugami, and I really do trust that he works honestly.”

“Kaibigan mo?” The question from Hajime feels heavy, and so is the weight of Kuroo’s stare.

“Uh… yeah?” He looks at Kuroo from the side of his eyes only to find him already looking back at him. No, glaring. “Naging, senior ko rin siya like Architect Kuroo, he was in the same department as me. We just worked a lot after that.”

Kuroo looked away, and so did he. When Kei looked ahead they find Hajime and Tooru gazing at the two of them like they put the pieces of the puzzle together.


End file.
